


Angry Kisses

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, angry kiss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Angry kiss- Cullen Rutherford/Hadynne Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayeliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeliann/gifts).



“Hadynne, say something.” Cullen begged, his eyes searching hers for something, anything. Her lips were pursed, her nose scrunched up in fury. It took a lot to get the Inquisitor angry. Somehow Cullen had managed it.

The mage lifted her chin in order to meet his gaze. The look on her face terrified him. “ _Samson_?”

Cullen lifted his hands as if it would protect him if she attacked. “I know you’re upset-”

“ _Upset_?” Hadynne snapped, her usual calm exterior stripped away due to her rage. “Upset doesn’t cover how I’m feeling right now, Cullen.“

“Hadynne-”

“Don’t you _dare_ try to explain this away, Cullen Stanton Rutherford!” Hadynne put her hands on her hips and stared him down. If the issue hadn’t been so serious, the templar would have found her stance amusing. “You _know_ how much I dislike this.”

“Samson will give the Inquisition insight into the red templars and Corypheus’ plans. We’ll gain much with his help.” Cullen took a step towards the irate mage, sensing her power growing with each word she spoke. “Please, calm down.”

Lightning crackled around her. Hadynne balled her hands into fists. It was the only way she would keep herself from doing something she’d regret later. Scowling, the mage snapped at him. “Don’t come any closer, Cullen. I’m warning you.”

“Hadynne, you don’t want to hurt me. You don’t want to hurt Samson.” Cullen hesitantly reached for his girlfriend. “Can you think about accepting his help? For me?”

Hadynne’s nostrils flared, her glare cutting Cullen to the core. He was expecting her to slap him, to burn his hands as he held her, but she didn’t do either of those things. Instead, the Inquisitor, with a strength he didn’t realize her capable of, closed the space between them and pulled his face down to meet hers. Magic still crackled around her, but instead of hurting Cullen, it enticed him.

His fingers gripped her shoulders tightly. Yes, Cullen had kissed Hadynne before, many times in fact, but this was different. She was angry, her lips punishing his with no yield and Cullen didn’t expect to enjoy it so much. Her delicate fingers ran through his blond hair, messing up what he’d worked so hard to achieve. It didn’t matter to him, not at that moment at least, because he was madly in love with this woman.

Hadynne pushed him away and stared at him, breathless. Her pale cheeks were pink, her lips red from their kisses. After she’d regained herself, the Inquisitor straightened the skirts of her dress before speaking. “If Samson’s presence does nothing to help our cause, the consequences are on you, Commander.”

Cullen’s jaw dropped as the woman swept regally from his office, not another word passing her lips. Maker’s breath, she was one amazing woman, but sometimes, she was just as baffling.


End file.
